jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerbee
Cerbee is Jimmy's cycloptic green dog-like pet monster and a recurring character in Jimmy Two-Shoes. He loves to eat anything and everything. Jimmy actually refers to him as a dog, too, so he may literally be one. Jimmy Two-Shoes Jimmy Two-Shoes è una serie animate canadese la creazione di Edward Kay e Sean Scott nella quale è stata prodotta dalla Breakthrough Animation e Teletoon e Mercury Filmworks. La produttore da Mark Evastaff, con Le musiche di Jack Lenz, Kevin Gillis. La autore di Edward Kay e Sean Scott con La regia di Kyle Marshall e Sean Scott. Trasmesso in Canada su Teletoon nel 2008. In Italia la serie animata è stata trasmessa su Nickelodeon dal 8 giugno 2008; e su Disney Channel dal 22 settembre 2009. Trama Essa racconta la storia di un ragazzo quattordicenne di nome James "Jimmy" Two-Shoes che aveva un'aria ottimista di natura che vive a Miseryville, il luogo più triste e sgradevole della terra, dove il divertimento è bandito. Lucius Heinous VII, il crudele capo della città, vuole a tutti i costi aumentare il panico e terrore a Miseryville, ma a sconvolgere i suoi piani malefici ci pensa Jimmy con i suoi amici Beezy, amante del cibo, Heloise. Jimmy affronta ogni ostacolo come un'opportunità, lui trae sempre il meglio dalle situazioni, per non arrabbiarsi finge di camminare attraverso un invisibile campo di forza, e quando si mette un'idea in testa. Il lato malefico della ragazzina vince sempre anche se cerca di essere gentile. Beezy è pigro ed è il migliore amico di Jimmy, detesta essere figlio di Lucius e Samy Garvin. Personaggi Personaggi principali * Jimmy Two-Shoes: è l'omonimo protagonista del cartone animato Jimmy Jimmy. È un ragazzo umano di 14 anni perennemente ottimista e alla ricerca di emozioni. Jimmy è alto paio di braccia in più. * Beezy J. Heinous: uno dei migliori amici di Jimmy, un mostro adolescente gigante, rosso, simile a un diavolo che indossa un paio di pantaloncini marroni. È classificato come ignaro, pigro, egocentrice. * Heloise: Una bambina super intelligente ma distruttiva, una delle migliori amiche di Jimmy e la seconda spalla di Jimmy. È vista come una malvagia pazza. Personaggi ricorrenti * Samy Garvin: L’assistente di Lucius, disposto a tutto pur di avere qualche secondo di gloria. Lucius non si vede come una persona malvagia, solo un professionista che deve aumentare la miseria e le disparità. * Cerbee: E’ il fedele ma disobbediente animale domestico di Jimmy. gli obblighi che derivano dall’essere figlio di Lucius e fa di tutto Però, tutte le volte che Jimmy riesce a farlo scendere dal divano. * Lucius VII L'Odioso: Malvagio, antipatico e narcisista, Lucius è a capo di Miseryville, ma non è così importante e potente come crede di essere. Il suo “lavoro” è diffondere panico tra gli abitanti della città. * Dorkus: E’ la fidanzata di Heloise, è un inguaribile ottimista, che vede ogni ostacolo come un’opportunità e che cerca di trarre sempre oquilo. Personaggi e doppiatori italiani * Jimmy Two-Shoes: Davide Garbolino * Beezy: Lorenzo Scattorin * Heloise: Monica Bertolotti * Lucius VII L'Odioso: Stefano Mondini * Samy Garvin: Fabrizio Mazzotta * Cerbee: Luca Bottale * Schwartzentiger: Paolo Vivio * Dr. Ludwig: Luca Sandri * Gernale Molotov: Gabriele Patriarca * Principessa Arianna: Antonella Baldini * Peep "Jamie" Two-Squirrels: Alessandro Campaiola * Dorkus: Manuel Meli Jimmy Two-Shoes TITOLO ITALIANO: "Jimmy Jimmy" TITOLO ORIGINALE: "Jimmy Two-Shoes" PRODUZIONE: Breakthrough Entertainment/Teletoon/Mercury Filmworks 2008 TRASMESSO IN CANADA: Teletoon, dall'febbraio 2009 in poi TRASMESSO IN ITALIA: Nickelodeon, dall'novembre 2009 NUMERO EPISODI: 27+ DURATA EPISODIO: 22 (2 x 11) minuti SIGLA: originale. * EDIZIONE ITALIANA: Floriana Campanella (Nickelodeon) * DOPPIAGGIO ITALIANO e SONORIZZAZIONE: DREAM & DREAM - Milano * DIALOGHI ITALIANI: Sandra Camia, Anna Carinci * DIREZIONE DEL DOPPIAGGIO: Pino Pirovano * ASSISTENTE AL DOPPIAGGIO: Davide Perino * SINCRONIZZAZIONE: Claudio Moneta, Andrea Mete * FONICI DI DOPPIAGGIO: Giandonato Cochetti, Cristina Grado, Alessio Puccio * FONICO DI MIX: Davide Turla Squitto lo scoiattolo Squitto lo scoiattolo (Scaredy Squirrel) è una serie d'animazione canadese prodotta da YTV e Nelvana, ispirata ai libri per bambini. con la autore da Mélanie Watt e Matt Ferguson e da Jillian Ruby. La studio d'animazione da YTV Corus Entertainment e da Nelvana Producitons. Trasmasseo in Canada su YTV nel 2010 In Italia è stata trasmessa sulla rete Nickelodeon, in prima visione dal 8 giugno 2010, e su Disney Channel dall'22 settembre 2011. Trama Nella cittadina immaginaria di Balsa City ,dove al posto delle strade ci sono canali e barche e navi al posto delle macchine, vive lo scoiattolo Squitto, che lavora come Capo Scaffalista al supermercato Stash 'N' Hoard. Squitto possiede numerose passioni: le principali riguardano la sua pianta, Richard, (un'edera) che tratta come se fosse di paddle-ball. Personaggi Protagonisti principali * Squitto: È lo scoiattolo protagonista della serie e anche lo scaffalista del supermercato Stash 'N' Hoard, lavoro che ama fin da quando era bambino (in due occasioni viene presentato un flashback dove viene mostrata. * David "Dave": È il migliore amico di Squitto, una puzzola blu sovrappeso, con problemi di incontinenza gassosa e con scarsa capacità intellettiva che però, a volte, sforna idee geniali. Dave è solito pronunciare. * Richard: Sebbene non sia un personaggio parlante e dinamico, è uno dei protagonisti della serie. È la fedele edera di Squitto, e vive con lui nella sua dimora. Squitto ha una passione maniacale per Richard. * Nestor: È un canarino, indossa gli occhiali e una camicia da lavoro ed è il figlio della proprietaria del supermercato Stash 'N' Hoard di cui fa le veci. Ha un'antipatia cronica per lo scoiattolo e tenta spesso. * Sally: una trota lunatica, iperprotettiva e assillante che indossa una parrucca bionda. È follemente innamorata di Squitto e mangia sempre. Stash 'N' Hoard * È il supermercato immaginario dove lavora Squitto. Nell'episodio "Gioco di squadra" è stato inaugurato un nuovo supermercato chiamato In barba a voi e i due supermercati si odiano. In barba a voi allo Stash 'N' Hoard. Altri abitanti di Balsa City * Paddy: un bandicoot molto vanitoso che indossa una tuta rossa ed è il vincitore di tre concorsi di bellezza ed è stato campione di paddle-ball. Odia fortemente Squitto considerandolo come un rivale a paddle-ball. * Mildred: una rana che fa la cassiera nel supermercato. La si vede sempre bevendo una bevanda gassata, tanto che fa molti rutti, ma in realtà è una spia sotto copertura. Inoltre si scopre che è una ballerina. * Hatton: un asino tonto che lavora al supermercato. È il migliore amico di Dave e di Buck nonché il campione della gara di sonno. ma poi viene licenziato, diventando così maestro all'asilo nido. * Mamma di Nestor: una piccola canarina dalle penne viola e i capelli bianchi. Il suo lavoro consiste nel licenziare gli incapaci (a parte Nestor). Dice di non voler bene a Nestor, infatti lui ha sempre desiderato. * Buck: un castoro addetto alle pulizie che lavora al supermercato. Nell'episodio "Licenziato!" diventa loro della caposa. Personaggi e doppiatori italiani * Squitto: David Chevalier * Dave: Roberto Stocchi * Sally: Antonella Baldini * Nestor: Fabrizio Vidale * Paddy: Luca Bottale * Mildred: Beatrice Margiotti * Hatton: Simone Crisari * Mamma di Nestor: Ughetta d'Onorascenzo * Buck: Paolo Vivio Numb Chucks Numb Chucks è una serie animata televisiva canadese, Trasmesso in Canada su YTV. In Italia è trasmessa su Nickelodeon dal 8 giugno 2011 e su Disney Channel dal 2 gennaio 2012. Trama La serie racconta la storia di due marmotte che imparano il karate guardando un video del leggendario Woodchuck Morris. In seguito decidono di emulare il loro eroe utilizzando la tecnica appresa per difendere la loro comunità. Personaggi Principali * Dilweed Chuck: È il protagonista. Una marmotta maschio bionda ingenua e molto scema, ma lo stesso più intelligente del co-protagonista. È fratello di Fungus, maggiore di 15 minuti. Ama il karate. * Fungus Chuck: È il co-protagonista. Fratello di Dilweed, si dimostra scemo ma non scatenato. È più giovane di 15 giorni ed è di colore marrone. * Buford G. Butternut: Una pecora maschio adolescente. Ama i videogiochi e odia Dilweed e Fungus. Non ha amici, ma sembra non rimpiangerlo. È infido, egoista e pessimista. Odia aiutare le Ricorda molto. * Quills: Marmotta femmina fucsia. Gestisce un negozio ristorante bar. È molto intelligente e leale. Odia Buford ma è troppo gentile per dichiararglielo. * Hooves: Alce bionda. Ricorda molto Gaylor Robinson. Va all'università e ama l'arte di Dilweed e Fungus. Il suo nome completo è Sir Rupert Van Der Hooves. * Nonna Butternut: Sembra una dolce nonnina a cui piace creare maglioni ma in realtà è una spia ed è bravissima nel karate. È la nonna di Buford e si dimostra gentile, comprensiva e affettuosa. * Woodchuck Norris: L'idolo dei protagonisti. Una marmotta bionda, molto forte nel karate, ma scema. È una star televisiva di Dilweed e Fungus. Personaggi e doppiatori italiani * Dilweed Chuck: Ruggero Andreozzi * Fungus Chuck: Davide Garbolino * Quills: Caterina Rochira * Buford G. Butternut: Luca Bottale * Hooves: Stefano Albertini * Chef Beaver: Luca Ghignone * Woodchuck Norris: Pietro Ubaldi * Nonna Butternut: Ughetta D'onorascenzo * Chipper: Luca Sandri Etymology His name is a reference to the three-headed demon dog Cerberus - rus + e. In Greek mythology, this dog guards the gates of the Underworld, also known as Hades. Personality Cerbee is very playful and puppy-like, he also has a very gluttonous appetite often eating anything he can find, including people. He cares a lot about her master Jimmy and they share a very strong "boy and his dog" relationship. However, he doesn't like Jimmy disturbing him while he's sleeping in his dog house (as seen in "[[Best Bud Battle|'Best Bud Battle']]"). He also had a brief attraction to a female demon dog called Jazmeen, even though their relationship ended as soon as it began. Early Concept Cerbee went through six different character designs before being given him current appearance. J2S Z In Jimmy Two Shoes Z, Cerbee is known as Inu, Japanese for "Dog" He is a purple dog with the same colour eyes, to match an anime look. In the pilot, it is revealed that he can run 100,000 miles an hour, but no dog can run that speed. According to his ball, his attack rate is 900,000, making him useful at strong rivals. Category:Characters Category:Cycloptics Category:Pets Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Species Category:Concept characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Jimmy’s companions Category:Characters from Disney Cruise line